


Christmas Carols

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin doesn't mind being woken with Christmas Carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the headcanon that Arthur being grumpy in the morning goes too WingCommanderArthurShappey

355 days out of the year, Martin knows that he should leave Arthur alone when he's just woken up. It's strange to think that someone who is constantly as cheerful as Arthur can be so grumpy early in the morning. It's really odd but it's something that Martin's more than gotten used to and he knows that when Arthur's gotten around to doing something like making coffee or taking a shower, he's his usual cheery self again. He's always joked that Cheerful Arthur just needs a little starting up just like Gerti needs starting up before a takeoff. 

However, on Christmas Day, Arthur clearly doesn't need starting up. The evening before is always worst really. Because Arthur is always far too excited to be able to get to sleep and it takes a good few hours for Martin to be able to get him to get to sleep. He knows that its Christmas morning the second that he hears the rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' is sung loudly in his ear. The first year that Martin shared a flat with Arthur, this scared the living daylights out of him, but now? All it does is make him smile and he rolls over to find Arthur's beaming face hanging over him. 

His face is red with excitement and his eyes are sparkling. "Merry Christmas, Skip!" Arthur yells.

All Martin can do is chuckle and lean up, wrapping his long, lean fingers around the back of Arthur's neck to pull him into a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas, Cub." He whispers against his lips. Oh, what the hell, its Christmas morning and he knows that it's going to make Arthur happy. 

"Geeeeeeet dressed ye merry gentlemen-"


End file.
